Descent
by Solvarisis
Summary: When shit hits the fan, what comes flying? An exploration of how bad stakes can be and how well you can play them. A story of hope, growth, knowledge and about the complication of relationships. "Do you know the meaning of the word 'Shinobi,' Naruto? It is to endure." "Life isn't about the years you've existed. Life is about what you did with them"


_**A small excerpt from the first chapter. Currently in works. Updates will be slow. **_

* * *

His own footfalls felt heavy to Sarutobi Hiruzen. In over eighty years of life, he had never quite taken notice of the way his own foot splashed liquid when stepped on. Countless battles, minutes, sometimes even hours running through wet splotches of ground, he had never taken much care of the dynamics the liquid followed when splashing against his feet. The life of a shinobi kills internal horrors, men and women learn to cope that in time, in this line of service, human beings are stripped of a part of their humanity. Hiruzen wished so dearly for it to come back, just so he could go insane and not have to take responsibility of what happened in the last two hours.

The moon stood straight atop, bright and illuminating the small district. The red and white Uchiha fan painted along the wall and the smell of iron in the air. Itachi actually did it. He had underestimated Danzo and he had underestimated Itachi. In his worst nightmares he had never thought this to be possible. Hope was so fragile. Looking at the carnage now, what was he thinking back then?

Hiruzen closed his eyes, sighed and turned. No matter how much he'd like to pretend otherwise, this is exactly what the reality of the world is. He needed to take charge so that no one else has to. Turning to the ANBU on his right, his command stopped in his throat.

The man, barely in his twenties, was twitching. "Rou," he said putting his hand on the man's shoulder, "Go. Inform Ryunoske Takehiko that I've asked for his entire cadre. They're to meet me at the Uchiha Shrine in half an hour. No delays, no questions, no rumours. You will not talk to anyone about this and I expect absolute silence before I announce it in the morning. Go home, then."

Taking pity on the ANBU, he softened his tone, "Rou, leave. Take tomorrow off." The ANBU shakily made a ram seal, murmuring a quiet, "Yes, Hokage-sama" and left with a Shunshin.

"You should have killed that snake" a grave voice came from his left.

Hiruzen raising his head to the stars saying, "Enma, I should have done a lot of things. Orochimaru and Itachi, two S-class nuke-nin in one single night vanish into thin air from, supposedly, the most powerful of the hidden villages."

Blood splashed again, as he stepped forward and bent to move Uchiha Fugaku's body from on top of his wife's and their sunken eyelids and peaceful faces greeted him. This just might be the longest night of his life. Had it only been three hours since he had regaled stories of heroes striving for eternal peace to his five year old grandchild? A snort escaped Hiruzen's throat in the most inopportune of places and the Monkey King, Enma, silently looked on at his mater.

* * *

Irritability, lack of focus, drowsiness, general lack of efficiency, heavy eyes. In short, sleep deprivation. Today, Hiruzen had no excuse to get a shut eye. Flicking his vest a cylindrical capsule slid to his hand. Popping a soldier pill , he quietly waited for the symptoms to go away. A knock broke the silence of his office with Ryunoske Takehiko walking in.

The aged Hokage looked at the grim face of the man standing in front of his desk and solemnly said, "Report."

Takehiko nodded taking in a breath."The entire Uchiha Clan is dead except for Uchiha Fugaku's youngest son, Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi unaccounted for. The dead includes all members of the clan, shinobi and non combatant citizen. Uchiha Sasuke has been transferred to the hospital's psyche ward. Minor physical damage including cuts and mild bruises but the majority of the damage as of now seems to be mental. I've asked them to deliver daily reports to you directly."

"Good. Thank you, Takehiko-kun", Hiruzen said and asked, "Any signs of either of them?"

"Sir, that's the bad part. There's none. Orochimaru left no traces; scent, chakra, nothing. I'm afraid we may have lost him but we are getting through his labs. Four cordoned off so far pending further investigation and two other suspected ones. Itachi however is confirmed to have stopped at a spot for a few minutes in the Great Forest, however there's no trace of him too from there" ,Takehiko replied.


End file.
